


The Moon Arcobaleno

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Series: The Moon Arcobaleno series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides the main Arcobaleno, Checkerface also has one more pacifier for another Arcobaleno: The Moon Arcobaleno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already wrote this at Fanfiction, but it's currently not working. So I decided to rewrite and post new chapters until it's fixed. I will continue to post at both sites, so it won't be hanging.  
> Mistakes and errors are always welcomed, 'cause I'm too lazy too check it again, sometimes.  
> Thanks for reading.

A figure was sitting in his room, reading a book and ignoring the outside world in favor to focus on his reading.

Suddenly, he looked up slowly and stared at a corner in front of him.

"How interesting of you to go into my room with no sound. But you know that it's rude to barge into the room without knocking you know." he said, marking the page he's reading and put it down next to him.

The man who he mentioned, stepped out of the shadows and smiled happily at him.

"As expected of the new cursed one." the man said "My name is Wonomichi, servant of the man of the Iron Hat."

The boy smiled slightly "Nice to meet you, Wonomichi. Would you like some tea, or are you in a rush?"

"Hm...You're quite different from the others I've met. But never mind that, here's a letter for you, Rogue di Valencia."

The boy, Rogue, cocked his head "I never had a visitor before, is it from your master?"

Wonomichi nodded, giving the letter to the pale boy.

"I must be going now, see you later, Rogue di Valencia." Wonomichi then walked out of the door, remembering to close it.

Rogue slowly opened the later and read the paper inside.

"...So the time has come…" he sighed sadly after reading, looking at the bright moon outside.

"For the I Prescelti Sette to gather for another brutal era."

-0-

It took him two hours to reach the destination, but he got there nonetheless.

He pushed the big doors open, and seven people sitting at the table greeted his sight. He observed them silently.

"Oh, a new guest. Would you like to have a cookie?" the woman with a mushroom-like hat, Luce, asked.

Rogue smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm not fond of sweets." he said while taking a seat between Fon and her.

"I thought they said there's only seven, how come there's another brat?" a man with piercings, Skull, said.

"The man who the Grim Reaper hate, Skull." Rogue said quietly, watching him stiffen "But being hated by the Grim Reaper doesn't mean it's a good thing..."

"Why doesn't it?" Skull challenged.

"Shut up, lackey." Reborn smacked his head.

Rogue then switched his attention to the man with the hood, Viper.

"I'm going to charge you for staring at me." the illusionist said.

Rogue just gave him a small pouch. Viper stopped counting his money and looked inside the pouch. Inside it were 20 gold coins.

"Hm, I guess this is enough." Viper took the bag away.

Fon raised an eyebrow while the little boy just stared at them with his one eye.

That eye looks empty, like the person who had given up everything on Earth. His dull red eye seemed to be the only thing the boy could see, the other one was wrapped by bandages, making it impossible for them to see what his other eye was.

"It seems that all of you got the letter from the servant of The Man in the Iron Hat." he said slowly.

"Then you received it too? the man who was called the second da Vinci, Verde, said uninterested while typing on his computer.

"Certainly, I don't know why I received it though, there was supposed to have seven members, not eight." he muttered under his breath while looking at Lal Mirch.

"Why do you sound so calm?" Lal demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rogue asked "I'm sitting here, and I'm sure you won't kill me, a small fourteen years old boy."

"Are you sure that nobody will kill you?" Reborn asked with a hint of a smirk.

"I'm sure." Rogue said while taking out a small novel he bought along the trip to this place. Then, he started reading, unaware of anything at the outside world.

"...You are a strange boy." Luce commented.

"Thank you, I was called by that a lot." Rogue said.

A chuckle was heard, echoing all over the room. All of them, except the small boy, tensed in alarm.

"You certainly are, I've never seen one so calm in this room, where I gather the seven strongest people in the world." a shadow behind the chair Rogue was sitting said amusingly "You caught my servant's attention, too."

"The Man in the Iron Hat, I presume." Rogue said while flipping the next page.

The book was taken out of his graph. The fourteen-year-old boy frowned that his favorite book was taken away.

"It's rude to not pay attention to the elders." The Man in the Iron Hat said, dropping the book into the boy's lap.

"It's rude for a man to sent his servant barging into someone's room and sneaking in the shadows." Rogue retorted.

"Sharp tongue, I see… But that's not why I'm here." the man said "I am The Man in the Iron Hat, also Checkerface for short."

"What do you want with us?" Fon asked. "I'm here to challenge all eight of you to see if you are worthy to called the I Prescelti Sette." Checkerface started.

"Seven? More like eight. Why am I here?" Rogue said.

"Your skills are needed in their missions. Besides, you're perfect for this position." Checkerface hummed.

"But I might not live when that time comes." Rogue said, pulling out a small blue diamond with red liquid inside it. The water is only ¼ left "It's only a matter of time before I die."

He received some gasps, but he didn't care, he was born with this anyway.

"No, my child. I'm sure you will live. Because I have a gift that could make it longer." Checkerface said.

"But will my health improve?" Rogue asked, still uninterested while playing with the cup of tea in front of him.

"No, unfortunately." the man said.

"Then I have to decline what you're going to say." Rogue said "I know what you're going to do. And I want to die with no regret."

"Oh, then is killing them still your regret?" Checkerface said.

There was a flash of guilt in the boy's eye, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"What are you two talking about?" Reborn demanded.

Checkerface ignored him and pulled out an emblem, dangling it in front of the boy's face.

"Remember this?" he asked.

"...Return it." Rogue demanded.

"No." the man said.

" **Return it."** Rogue repeated, this time with something that made the seven people shudder a bit.

"That won't work with me." Checkerface said.

"...Fine." Rogue said reluctantly.

"As I said, I'm going to challenge all of you to see if you all are worthy as the Strongest Seven." Checkerface said "That's all I need to say, I suggest you all should get to know each other before starting the next mission tomorrow. Midnight tomorrow at this place."

With that, he blended himself into the shadows while Rogue just stuffed his things into his bag, his eye now unfocused. He stood up and tried to walk out, but a hand grabbed his shoulder before he could reach the door.

A knife was immediately in the brunette's grasp and he swung at the one that grabbed him, his other hand had a gun.

A hand easily stopped the knife before it came contact with the one who tried to touch him.

"Calm down, you brat." the man, Reborn, said.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, throwing his weapons in the air and they disappeared.

"The Man the Iron Hat said we should get to know each other." Reborn replied.

"It's his suggestion, besides, I have something more important to do right now." Rogue shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

He flicked at the air and the door opened by the wind.

"I suggest you should sit down and calm down before you accidentally kill someone." Reborn suggested.

"..." Rogue glanced at the door before back at the group at the table "A hitman doesn't need to force himself to associate himself with one like me. You'll hate me, and I guarantee that you all will."

The boy walked away, leaving a few worried and confused people in the room.

-0-

Back at his house, Rogue was sitting on his bed, his eye staring at the diamond with blank eye.

_"Remember Rogue, you must never remove this necklace. If the red liquid inside it almost run out, you have to come to me. Okay?"_

_"Hai, mama."_

Rogue buried his face into his hands. "I'm dying, mama. I guess...this is the price I have to pay when I did that, isn't it?" he said.

He shed a single tear that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

The next morning, Rogue woke up at lunchtime.

"Hungry…" he said quietly to himself.

He opened the fridge and frowned at the sight of no more food. He sighed while running a hand through his messy hair.

"Guess I have to buy some food." Rogue said.

-0-

Rogue exited the small shop near his rented apartment and took a slow walk, thinking what Checkerface was holding.

It was his family's crest, and only if the family's owes a favor that they have it. Did his family owe that man something?

"Watch out!" A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the owner's chest, just in time as a car ran through.

"..." Rogue stared at the car and then at the light post "The light was red."

"Certainly, the driver must be careless." a voice said near his ear, fanning his hot breath, making him shiver.

Rogue looked up, and saw the world's strongest martial artist fighter, Fon, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Fon-san." he said, bowing at the man in front of him.

"It's not a problem, I must say I am curious about you." Fon said.

"Then we could know more about each other if you have time, we can talk at my apartment." Rogue suggested.

"For a boy who had been sat with us, you are rather bold." Fon said.

"I've been called that a lot." Rogue said "Judging by the cup of tea on your table, you must be a tea lover. I think I have Oolong Tea."

"That would be great." Fon said pleasantly.

-0-

Fon observed the apartment, it was rather fine and…pleasant. The walls were a pale blue and there was a full view outside the street, but it was...lifeless. There's no sign of life, despite that it was cleaned.

"You're probably wondering why my room looked so boring, aren't you?" Rogue asked, setting a tray down.

There were two plates of dumplings and two cups of Oolong Tea. Fon had to raise an eyebrow at the menu.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese food today, besides, why not feel close to your home country?" Rogue shrugged while start eating "We can talk if you're done with your lunch, I won't let you owe me anything. I don't know your taste though."

Fon picked up a dumpling and chewed it slowly. It's actually very good.

"It's good."

he commented. Is it him, or there was a tint of red on the pale boy's cheeks?

"Hn." the boy replied while eating another one.

It was a comfortable silence, Rogue just focused in his lunch while Fon savored the taste of the dumplings. He wasn't the one who's greedy, but he would like another plate if there's more.

"So...What do you want to talk about?" Rogue asked, sipping on the tea.

"You're like a walking mystery, I can't read your aura. I think I know why The Man in The Iron Mask is interested in you." Fon said.

The boy seemed to be uncomfortable with the conversation, but he continued to look natural. He put the cup down and sighed.

"There are many mysterious things in the world that it even defies science laws." he started "There are times that I wished that it wasn't complicated like these days."

"How so?" Fon asked.

"It would be explained when the mission starts. Right now I can tell you that I am a freelance assassin and something else, I have some similarities with Viper." Rogue said "I can create illusions, but that's not all what I can do."

"..." Fon took in every word the boy said, and he have to ask this question "Where are your parents?"

"They died." Rogue said lowly, his eye reflecting the same guilt as he showed earlier. "Then, Rogue, will you show me around this town, I just got here." Fon said, changing the subject quickly.

Rogue seemed to think over it before nodding.

-0-

"There's an area for Chinese people too, you can eat there if you want." Rogue said "It's a few miles walking from here."

"Thank you for directions, but I believe there are some places that you want to go, no?" Fon asked. "How did you know?" Rogue asked. "I saw you glancing at the clock in your phone nonstop." Fon covered the smile by the sleeve.

"You're correct, but I think he could go back by his own, it's his home country after all." Rogue said "He should call me soon."

Just as he said that, his phone gone off.

"Hello?" Rogue said.

...

"Syria, you have to go back on your own now. I'm busy at the moment." he said.

…

"No, nothing serious, you can put it at my room. I'll check it after I go back."

…

"There are some dumplings left in the pot."

…

"I have some business to do tonight."

…

"I think until tomorrow morning, around 5 or more."

…

"Fine." with that, he ended the call.

"An old friend of yours?" Fon asked.

Rogue nodded "He just gone from a mission, took him a month to finish it. It was a hard one after all."

"Would you like to come back?" Fon asked "I can go by my own."

"I suppose…" Rogue said, like he's thinking something.

"Then we should part ways now." Fon said "I hope we can meet again, Rogue."

"We will." Rogue said before disappearing in the crowd.

-0-

When Rogue returned back to his apartment, Syria was already there.

"Rogue!" Syria spun him around as the usual greeting.

Rogue smiled, a rare thing he did, then he hugged his best friend.

"Welcome home, Syria." Rogue said "Did something happen along the mission?"

"It's all in the report." Syria chuckled "Always the mother hen."

"Did you have lunch yet, I'll heat the dumplings for you." Rogue suggested.

"Sure, I haven't had any breakfast today." Syria groaned "But I'm not tired."

"Then I want to hear about your reports by you." Rogue said.

Syria smiled, his best friend is one of a kind, serious and kind at the same time.

They met when Rogue was first introduced as an official warlock. Truthfully at first, they didn't even know each other until he and Rogue gone to a mission together.

Rogue was already a high-rank warlock after 5 months, proving himself as the best when he goes on difficult missions solo. He's exceed at both combat fighting and magic. He was also a high-rank, after a year. Rogue had beaten him at being the fastest high-rank warlock history, and it hurted his pride _a lot_ when he also heard Rogue was only 12, 12 fucking years old. while he's 15.

They didn't 'hit the road at the moment they met', as they put it. They were silent, quietly doing their mission until a demon hit him fatally.

He died that moment, he was sure. Then somehow he came back to life, with Rogue desperately pumping almost half of his life force into him when he collected his vision. Syria had yanked his hands away and demanded why the boy was so willing to throw his life away like that. Rogue didn't say anything, they returned to the HQ and Syria was still demanding answers from the small brunette, although not saying in public ears.

After 2 weeks, Rogue finally admitted and told him about his past (although there were some secrets that he still kept away from him, but he won't pry), about he won't live long until the blood inside the bottle runs out.

It was rather unbelievable at first, but the pain in the younger boy was so real that it made him believe it.

After that, Syria wanted to be his partner, a normal thing if some warlocks want to partner up, and Rogue agreed. Then slowly but surely, they became best friend.

But two weeks later, his secret was exposed.

He was an exorcist who went undercover as a warlock.

The HQ had arrested him, and tortured him many days. Rogue was there, looking at him with hurt in his eye that made him felt guilty so much that the torture was nothing compared to the guilt.

After a month being arrested, he was finally released. He didn't know why, until the guards thrusted his heavily injured into his friend.

Rogue had bailed him out, with the condition that he must watch over him 24/24 and Syria must do missions for them for the first two years.

He was forever under Rogue's watch, and it didn't bother him.

They didn't talk at first, Rogue was still upset what Syria had done. Because of his abilities of not handling the silent treatment very well, he apologized and explained why he had got into the warlock's HQ.

He was assigned to see if the warlocks had done anything bad for the past few years after the truce, and he was supposed to be sent back after another month.

That was what Rogue had needed to forgive him, his apologies and his explanation why he had done that.

The bond was tighter than before, and Syria obediently did his punishment with no hesitation.

After two years, his punishment was finished, except the part where Rogue had to watch over him 24/24. He can return to the exorcists HQ, but he didn't. Rogue and him wanted to live together (not romantically, mind you).

They didn't want to live in the HQ anymore, so they moved to Italy. They easily got the approval from the higher-ups, as long as they answer the calls when they call.

"Syria, you're spacing out again. Are you sure that you're not tired?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"Just a bit." Syria waved it off "Feed me?"

Rogue rolled his eyes and sat next to him, complying the ravenette's request.

"There's something strange about the mission, there's a file about someone experimenting about something." Syria said after swallowing.

"Experimenting?" Rogue frowned "I heard there's a lot of reports about experimenting these days."

"I got a file for you, most of them are burned, I only got two papers and a USB. You think you can hack into it?" Syria asked.

"If I got time." Rogue hummed.

"So what's this mission you got yesterday, it isn't from the HQ, I guess?" Syria asked.

"It's not from the HQ, and it's...a private mission, sorry." Rogue smiled apologetically at him.

Syria waved it off "That's fine, it's your business anyway."

"Thank you." Rogue gave him a cup of honey tea, grateful that his best friend respected his secrets until now.

"My pleasure. Wanna hang out around the town with me?" Syria suggested.

"I can't, I need to read your report then get ready for the mission tonight." Rogue replied, looking at the clock, 15:00.

"I think we still have some spare time, we're not in a rush. The report could be sent next week." Syria said "Come on Rogue, I haven't seen you for a month. Are you that mean to me?" 

"...If you say so…" Rogue said reluctantly.

"Great, just give me a few minutes to get dress and we'll go immediately." Syria said "Chibi."

That earned him a painful punch in the face, and he earned the 115th punch in one year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who had already read this fanfic at Fanfiction, yes, I have done a little adjustment into the chapter. Because the first time I wrote, it made no fucking sense, even I can't understand it, so I add some more words.  
> Hope you all like it, any error or mistakes are welcomed, because I'm really lazy at checking again.


	3. Chapter 3

At midnight, all eight members had gathered like Checkerface had said.

Rogue was humming while drinking tea, there was a small smile dancing on his lips as he recalled the shopping trip with his best friend.

It was so nice of him to pay for all of the things he bought at the trip.

(Said person was mourning over his wallet.)

"What's wrong with the brat?" Lal grunted "Your smile is stupid."

"Even if it's stupid to you, it's still my smile after all." Rogue ignored her while continuing on sipping the tea "Earl Grey Tea, I suppose?"

Luce smiled "That's correct, did you notice anything else?"

"Hmm...You added some sugar." Rogue continued "You heated it very hot, you switched Viper-san's tea into strawberry milk, you also switched Reobrn-san's into coffee, espresso to be exact."

"You are correct." Luce's smile widened "You are very observant."

"Thank you for your complement, Luce-san. But I know that Reborn-san also knows too." the brunette said, eyeing the world's greatest hitman.

"It's my job, after all." said man smirked.

Suddenly, Rogue's phone rang.

"...Hello?" Rogue answered.

…

"Yes, I am aware that this month I will be summoned."

…

Rogue frowned "Three days? But that's impossible for me to make it that quick."

…

"...I understand." Rogue hang up and sighed.

"Seems like you have something bothersome on your shoulders." Checkerface said, sitting at the sofa near there.

"Unfortunately, I will be busy for the next three days. So I won't be able to attend some meetings." Rogue said.

"Your mission is different from them, little warlock." Checkerface said slyly.

"How do you know I'm a warlock?" Rogue asked, not at all surprised.

"I know one when I see one." Checkerface said "Back to your little warlock job. I need your abilities a bit."

"For what?" Rogue asked.

"You see, I need a Scarlet Snowflake for some simple things." Checkerface started.

"A Scarlet Snowflake...those are quite hard to find, especially in the middle of Autumn." Rogue said, ignoring the confused looks he received.

"That's why I need a warlock's help." Checkerface said "You will have some companies to go with you, and the time limit is until...6 a.m. tomorrow."

With that, he disappeared...again.

Rogue released a heavy sigh.

"I just want to lay on my couch and sleep just right there, but Batman just happens to ruin this perfect day." Rogue mumbled under his breath "Глупый ублюдок, кто любит, чтобы разрушить мой идеальный день..."

The group looked confused while the hitman released a chuckle "You're quite a dirty mouth."

"Only when I get annoyed." Rogue replied "Shall we go?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what did he mean warlock?" Skull said.

"It's practically a short explanation. Warlock's are the result after a demon and a human have se-"

"Language." Luce warned.

"When a demon and a human keep each other warm." Rogue replaced, ignoring the snickering and the stuttering of some "So I have 50% demon and 50% human. Since we have the appearance of a human, we can easily blend into your world, we can also have the appearance of a demon, but that depends if the HQ allows permission."

"Then can you show us your demon appearance?" Fon asked.

Rogue shook his head "Like I said, we can't do that unless the HQ allow us."

"Tell me more about the warlock." Verde said, scribbling in his notebook.

"We were created a long time ago, when a demon visited the human world to lure a woman to commit sins, but for some reason, he fell in love with his target and revealed his his true form. And he did some loving to her." Rogue explained "And they have a baby. After bragging it to his friends, the human world was filled with warlocks and normal humans. And then exorcists found out."

"What happens next?" Luce asked, this is like a fairytale.

"We sometimes caused havoc, so the exorcists decided to kill some of us. Then a big war happened, people slaughtered each other, writing blackmails, dumping each other in holy water." Rogue listed "Then after 50 years, a warlock decided to offer himself to the exorcists, to prove that warlocks and exorcists can live with each other. After that, they decided to end the war and vowed that they will not cause war anymore. To prove that, they exchanged the files from each members in their HQ."

"That's risky." Reborn noted "Giving information like that could kill you."

"Of course, that's why only the HQ could read it." Rogue said "Any more questions?"

"When do we start the mission?" Lal asked.

"Well," two cards appeared on his fingers, and he put them down on the table "Choose one, we have two places we can go. One picture shows a string while the other will show a rope. The rope is the more dangerous one, while the string is safer."

"...I like to choose the more dangerous one." Luce smiled.

Slowly, the group decided the more dangerous one, Rogue released a tired sigh gestured to the cards.

"You haven't choose the card, I didn't say you can choose with your voice." he said "Choose and don't ever regret you decision."

Somehow, Luce faltered. Never regret her decision? Why...

_ I choose and I never regret it. That's why I chose things the way it is now, I never regret sending them away, because...it's for the best, Sephira. _

"...ce-san, Luce-san!"  


Luce looked up and for a moment, she saw a woman instead of Rogue. She has the same blank look in her eyes, yet she looked so happy. Then the image disappeared, leaving a boy with the blank look in his only eye.

"You can back if you want to, Luce-san." he said, there was worry lacing in his tone.

The pregnant woman shook her head. She picked the left one.

Rogue nodded, flipping both cards up. Both of them had the rope.

Lal snorted at that.

"So the rope it is."

-0-

"At least I asked him before going…" Rogue mumbled before turning to the seven members "This is a small house I built on the Himalaya's Mountain."

"Th-The Himalaya's Mountain!?" Skull said disbelievingly.

Rogue nodded "Besides this mountain, Mount Everest is the next mountain that has a Scarlet Snowflake. But since you chose the rope, we are currently at the Himalaya. Everest is the safer one, since this place has elves guarding this place.

"What?" Fon blinked.

Rogue waved dismissively "Don't worry about that, now I have to get you something warm to wear."

He went to the closet and looked inside, seeing what he needed, he pulled out several coats, some jackets and gently put a put down. Then, he practically climbed into the closet and threw out some scarves, a cauldron, snow boots, he threw out some logs and some dangerously fragile-looking bottles raging from red to clear liquid.

"Is your closet Narnia or your closet is just that big?" Skull asked.

"It's just that big." Rogue replied, closing the door "First thing first, we need to group. First one will come with me to take the snowflake while the other will stay here to brew the potion."

"I will stay here. Coming with you will only cause more trouble." Luce said.

"I will also stay here." Verde said "I can help with the potion."

"You two will need protection. Lal-san and Skull-san can stay, but I will also suggest Viper-san to stay here, because Verde might need an extra hand." Rogue explained.

"I expect payment after this." Viper said.

Rogue nodded.

-0-

All three of them went to the highest point to the mountain. According to Rogue, there's a tree that snowflakes had been hung, which is at almost the highest point of the mountain.

"Aren't you cold, Rogue?" Fon asked.

"No, my powers kept me from being cold or hot." Rogue replied "Warlocks have elements in them, mine is Ice and Fire."

"Wonder who planted that plant…" Reborn almost grumbled.

"Apparently, as you can see, not many plants can survive in low temperatures, and the plant we are looking for is not an ordinary plant. It was naturally grown." Rogue explained "Plants like that are very rare, to be able to stand the atmosphere like that without the help of magic."

"Why don't you just create your own snowflake, wouldn't that be quicker?" Fon asked.

"I would have done that a long time ago if I could, but to make it, we need natural snow." Rogue replied "There it is."

Sure enough, there was a healthy _green_ tree there with frost covering the tree. But there was a slightly small problem.

There were some elves, _elves_ , standing around that tree.

"Ten of them." Rogue mumbled under his breath "These won't let you get near the tree unless you can answer their quiz."

"What does that mean?" Reborn asked.

"Elves are very smart, the smartest in every kind. They are also blacksmiths, so they also have the strength. However, they don't like war, they like to fight with their head. SO you just have to answer one question that they asked."

"Hn." Reborn said.

"But they also wants to backstab you if they like, that's why I need enforcements." Rogue replied.

"We will assist you when they do, Rogue." Fon said.

Rogue nodded, his red eye narrowing a bit.

"Reborn-san, I sensed there are some hat are hiding, can you get rid of them for me?" he asked.

The hitman smirked "Don't blame me when I have too much fun."

-0-

"A guest, what do you need?" a guard asked.

"I want to have a snowflake here." Rogue said.

"You know the catch, if you can answer it, then you can have one. But if you don't, say goodbye to the living." another one smirked.

Rogue nodded.

"Then, my question: A fisherman went fishing, he caught: 8 fish that are cut in half, 6 fish that lost the head and 9 fish that lost the tail. How many fish did he caught?" the leader of the elf asked.

"...The answer would be 0." Rogue answered.

"Why?" the elf asked.

"Number eight, which is cut in half, will be 0. Number six that lost the head will also turned into 0, and number 9 which lost the tail will also be turned into 0." Rogue replied.

(A/N: It's practically like this: ~~869~~ , like you write number 8,9,6 then draw a line in the middle. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.)

"Correct." The elf said reluctantly "You may have a snowflake."

Rogue climbed on the tree, when he turned his back on the elves, they lashed at him.

But luckily, Fon, being the fastest, had knocked out the two closest to him while Rogue dodged the weapons that came his way and a snowflake already in the jar he brought with him.

"You're messing with the wrong people." Rogue said darkly.

"We never mess with the wrong person, you just choose the wrong opponent to fight." one elf said.

But suddenly, there was something lurking under that blank red eye, and the boy released a chuckled and then it turned into a crazy laughter.

" **Wrong opponent?** " he said pulling away the bandages to reveal a black eye and red pupil " **I'll let those words bit back to you.** "

That's all the elf heard before his visions were filled with darkness.

"You...have already been consumed by the Darkness, but you can still keep your sanity." another guard said cautiously.

Rogue smirked cruelly " **Have you encountered one before, do you think they are the right opponent for you, or the wrong one?** "

"...We understand." the elf said "We will let it slide this time, but be warned that next time would be this light."

"I will keep that in mind." Rogue's voice had turned back to his normal one, and he pulled the bandages back into its place "A pleasure to work with you."

Then he walked away with the two older man followed him.

"Why did you let him go like that, we got the upper hand!" one guard said to his leader.

"Have you ever heard of Rogue di Valencia?" the leader asked.

The elf that had asked almost dropped his axe "Ro-Rogue di Valencia?"

"We just encountered the wrong opponent this time." the leader said grimly "That boy is the one who we should _never_ mess with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to twist the plot a bit because the one I wrote at Fanfiction was so...boring in my eyes, so I twisted it a lot.  
> Hope it turned out fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, here's the next chapter.

"You're back!" Luce said.

Rogue nodded and took out the bottle of one fresh snowflake.

"How is the potion going?" he asked.

Mammon nodded "It's finished, but I need my paycheck."

Rogue pulled out a visa card and gave it to him.

"It has money in it, but I'm not sure how much. The assistant of the bank said they can't put anymore money in the vault so they gave me some new ones." Rogue said.

"...It'll be a pleasure doing business with you." Viper said, putting his new visa card.

"Now to the important part." Rogue sighed, opening the bottle and carefully using his powers to transport the snowflake to the vault.

He dropped the snowflake into the vault and sat down on a chair.

"Now we just have to wait for an hour." Rogue sighed but then bolted up straight "Are the windows shut?"

All of them glanced at the two windows near the door, which was open.

Rogue strode to the windows and shut them down. He looked outside before mumbling a spell under his breath. Then, he collapsed right there.

"Rogue!" Luce approached the unconscious boy and checked the boy.

The boy's eye was voidless, there was no iris.

"What's wrong with him?" Luce said, panicking inside.

"...This must be a state where the soul leaves the body." Viper mumbled "It's not uncommon for illusionist, but maybe warlocks are able to do it too."

"Hm…" Fon observed the sweat dripping down the small brunette's forehead "He's straining himself."

"Interesting…" Verde wrote in his note.

"Is there anything to help him?" Luce asked worriedly.

"No, the ability to come back is when the mind wants to come back, there's no way to stop it." Viper said "We can only stand here and wait."

"So the brat is practically locking us here." Lal scowled, kicking at his ribs.

"Don't hurt him, Lal Mirch. He's the only one who could transport us back or else we're stuck at the Himalaya." Reborn said "And there's something strange about him.

"How so?" Verde asked.

"While we were collecting the snowflake, we encountered guards. He was...different." Fon hesitated, trying to use the right words "There was something strange about him, his other eye was different, like he was crazy."

"Well, he is a warlock." Verde snorted.

Rogue suddenly sat up, his eye opening slowly.

"...Wa...ter…" he said.

Fon took one of the bottles on the table and handed to the warlock.

They waited until the boy took a big gulp and wiped the sweat of his forehead before Luce started fussing over him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What just happened?" Luce asked, bombing one question to another.

Rogue blushed at the attention he received, he'll definitely never get used to it.

"I'm fine, Luce-san. I just escaped my body for a while to chase those wind spirits. If they are here, the potion wouldn't work and we will have to get another snowflake." he explained "Wind spirits like messing up people's job, apparently. Last time, they almost caused a corruption at the HQ and we had to make a spell to ward off those guys."

"So basically you just go ahead and do the job by yourself." Lal snorted "Arrogant brat, we don't need someone to protect us, we are strong."

Rogue smiled weakly at her "It's true that you all are strong, but even the powerful ones need to be shielded for once."

Lal seemed to blushed for a bit before turning away.

"I think you should rest, Rogue, you are stretching yourself out." Fon advised.

Rogue waved it off "It's fine, give me a minute or two and I'll be back on my feet. Warlock tends to heal ten times faster than normal human."

"Then can you even walk right now?" Skull asked.

"Yes." Rogue pushed himself up, although it's a bit wobbly "See?"

"Oh no you don't, you will sit down and heal like a good boy." Luce scolded him.

"Luce-san, I guarantee you that I'm fine." Rogue said "I have to check the cauldron, too."

"Viper can take care of that, you better rest or I will tie you up. Believe me when I said that." Luca warned.

Rogue shut up at that and leaned into the big sofa. He seemed to be sulking a bit.

Luca squealed at the adorable scene before going to the kitchen to make something for him to eat.

"You're sulking." Reborn helpfully informed him.

"I am not sulking, Reborn-san." he replied while taking out his phone "I'll have to call Syria before he starts calling on Geo."

"There's no signal here, warlock." Reborn said.

"Fortunately, this phone is able to send a small signal, I just uploaded it a bit. In case there's an emergency." Rogue said, dialing the familiar number.

" _Care to tell me why your signal is on the Himalaya's?_ " Syria asked after the first ring.

Rogue smiled a bit "I'm on a mission right now, and it requires the Scarlet Snow."

" _I suppose you don't want me to call Geo, am I right?_ " Syria asked.

"Yes." Rogue nodded, even though his friend can't see it.

" _Rogue, you have to be aware that 1 month is almost up, making the days longer would strain both of your bodies._ " Syria said worriedly.

"I know, I am aware. But this is something Geo should not know." Rogue said "After all, Geo and I are one."

". _.._ " Syria sighed " _Fine, fine, I'll try to pull out this one. But don't blame me if he finds out._ "

"Thanks." Rogue sighed in relief.

" _I expect some lasagna tomorrow for lunch._ " the ravenette said slyly.

Rogue rolled his eye "Fine."

They hang up and Rogue released another sigh.

"You've been sighing for 10 times already, and it's not even an hour yet." Reborn smirked.

"I wanna go back to my apartment, having Starbucks, watch a movie, sleep for an hour, make lasagna and drop dead again." he listed, and he was _not_ whining, for the reader's information "This mission can be carried back, but it might spill or the fire might gone out, so I'm not risking a chance to take another one. Then I have to write an explanation to the HQ, so they won't pull me back into their chains."

"Chains?" Luce frowned.

Rogue nodded "The HQ tended to tie the warlock in their place so they can keep an eye on them, so they won't cause havoc. There was an uproar of a battle between the HQ and the rebellious warlocks 27 years ago. After ending the war, the HQ decided that every warlock must be in the HQ's supervision. If they want to live outside like me and Syria, they have to make an oath that they would not betray the HQ."

"Interesting, even the HQ can't even restrain their little minions." Reborn smirked.

"Unlike some hitman who couldn't restrain his little desire to bed as many women as he like." Rogue retorted.

Verde snickered and Fon covered his lips with his robes while the hitman 'tch'ed.

"I made honey tea!" Luce announced.

Rogue seemed to brighten at the name of the tea and accepted the tea with a smile. Humming a small tune while slurping his tea and keeping an eye on the cauldron, which Viper was checking every ten minutes then, he snuggled into Luce's side, who was sitting next to his right.

Luce smiled sadly at that, it seems that the boy rarely had any parent's affection, almost never.

"Oi brat, why is the cauldron glowing now?" Lal demanded.

"Hmm?" Rogue looked up, looking a bit sleepy "It must be finished."

He stood up and walked to the cauldron, with a bit swaying here and there. Skull helped him a bit, which he was grateful for, and carefully lifted the now red snowflake out of the cauldron.

"It looks beautiful." Luce commented.

"For the potion, let's drink it." Rogue smiled.

"What?" Skull blinked.

"This potion is also a drink, it wouldn't hurt your body." the warlock said "Rather, this one taste very good."

"What about the mission?" Viper asked.

"It's only 2 in the morning, have some shut eye. We can go back, besides," the youngest one said "I have to heal up, making a wrap hole can make me faint when we got there."


	5. Chapter 5

"...Geo?" was what the warlock said after returning to the base.

There his other half was, leaning near a pole and looking mischievously as always, but the difference this time was the fury lying under those eyes. Geo, as he had said, was his other half. Which means, they have the same appearance, but that's all. Geo's eyes were dark violet, and his personality was far different from Rogue. And what annoys the warlock the most, he was taller than Rogue, even if it were two or three inches.

"Sooo…" the other brunette drawn out "Care to explain me why the fuck would you join this so-easy-to-die business?"

"..." Rogue had nothing to say, he knew his other half would find it one way or another, he was his other half after all.

Geo glared at the older, more mature people than him and his half and released a sigh.

"To think people are smart enough to not let a teenage boy to get in one of the most dangerous tasks from the Batman." he said "The HQ are not going to let it slide this time, Rogue."

Said boy nodded, his only eye looking at his half carefully. What is he planning?

"Abaddon this now, Rogue." Geo demanded.

"I can't. Once I stepped in, I can't step out." the shorter brunette replied.

"Abaddon this mission, this can get you killed again. Don't make me regret this, Rogue." Geo warned

"On the count of three, I will do it."

Rogue narrowed his eye "Geo…"

"One."

"Listen to me, Geo."

"Two."

"The Man In The Iron Mask has the crest, that's the only thing that I can't escape from." Rogue said finally.

Geo snorted "That's not a reason to follow him. Didn't you said to someone that 'family traditions are meant to be replaced by new generations'?"

"But a favor in the mafia and Welza world is not something to be played around." Rogue said "He has the crest, and he requested that I have to join this game of his."

"And I have it." speak of the devil.

Geo narrowed his eyes at that man, his lips pulling into a thin line.

"How wonderful to have you here, Batman." he greeted.

"Very funny how different you two are, yet you have the same nickname for me." Checkerface said "But like the little warlock had said, I held it in my hand right now."

"Yes, but even traditions can be broken. " Geo said.

"But the di Valencias are special, more special than you can imagine." Checkerface grinned that stupid grin of his "They are certainly one of the kind. Their crest was made by a special material that even a member of that family cannot refuse to not obey. That includes you too, the unofficial one."

Rogue nodded grimly "What he is saying is true. Official or not, even you have to obey, Geo. You carry the same blood as I am, so even you can't stop it."

"Not if I can kill this asshole." Geo growled.

Tendrils of fire erupted from the ground and charged at the smirking man. Suddenly, Geo fell to the ground and grunted, a trickle of blood dripping from his lips. The tendrils were blocked by an invisible barrier wrapped around Checkerface.

"Geo!" Rogue was immediately by his side.

"I told you, Geo di Valencia. As long as you carry the same blood as Rogue di Valencia, even you can't disobey it." Checkerface chuckled "This crest will disappear once Rogue completes my little request."

"This little request is pushing my half into the Death's arms. He already went there once, and I'm not letting go there again." Geo growled "You pushed his mother into this game, and now you want to push him into this?"

"That's enough." Rogue commanded, using the tone that demanded absolute obey "I will join this game and you will not stop me, Geo. This is a thing that I cannot fight back."

Geo 'tch'ed and settled in glaring the masked man.

"If you worry about the little warlock so much, then you can participate with him as well. Both of you are one, so including you won't be any trouble." Checkerface drawled out.

Rogue widened his eye "No-"

"I accept the offer." Geo cut him off.

Checkerface chuckled "Welcome, Geo di Valencia, to my little game."

"Give him the snowflake, Rogue." Geo said "We have to talk about this later."

Rogue obeyed him, giving the masked man the glowing red snowflake.

"Let's go, I'll come with you for the next mission. Right now, the HQ are furious of you for trespassing the Himalaya without their permission. They are preparing the punishment."

Rogue nodded.

"We'll be going now, future Acrobalenos, and I hope that you are ready to bear the weight of this curse." Geo warned before pulling Rogue with him, leaving one smirking mask man and seven confused adults.

-0-

On the way back to the apartment, Rogue still wondered is splitting half of his soul for Geo to go out is a good idea.

Rogue wasn't sure when Geo was created, but he was sure Geo was there when he killed those scientists, because Geo was the one who killed them after all.You could say he is another side of him, in a scientific way. While Rogue was trained by the most brutal mafia group in the world, he finally acknowledged his darker side when it started to get out of control. They had talked for a while and Rogue decided to make Geo into a real person by creating an illusion body of him and letting him entering it by sacrificing another half of his soul.

Bermuda was the one who suggested it, but he refused to tell Rogue because doing that would put a strain into his body and the necklace, and sacrificing the already half-soul inside him would be dangerous. Of course, even the Night Acrobaleno cannot be immune to the puppy dog eye from Rogue. It was simply too effective.

(And that was the last time he used it, he's all grown up now. Oh how wrong he was in the future.)

After that, he poured half of his soul into his illusion body and Geo was officially a real and normal human. Geo had swore loyalty to him from that day on, although the reason was unknown.

They might be different sides, but they are one. They always stay with each other, and they can never stay without each other for a month, or their splitted element will burn or freeze their wielder to death, since Rogue had traded half of his soul, it also traded his Fire element. In order to survive that, they need to change each other's element once a month. Besides, Rogue can't balance three elements, it will kill him slowly, and Syria and Geo wanted him to alive, thank you very much.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have to stay away from things like this?" Geo demanded.

"...I can't escape this." Rogue sighed.

"You can, you just don't have the heart to deny it!" Geo growled.

"Geo, you don't understand. This mission-"

"-will kill you." Geo cut him off "I swore to you and myself that you will not die over my death body and yet, here you are, ready to jump into Death's arms just to help people you don't know like a saint you are."

"Geo…" Rogue said guiltily.

He knew that he was playing with fire (no pun intended), but he had to do it, it was the only way to ease the Acrobaleno's pain, he didn't want to see the same pain like the Vindice had gone through on the new holders' face, they look so free and alive right now he didn't have the heart to deny the invitation.

"Let's call Bermuda, He's the one who wanted that asshole to be dead." Geo suggested.

"We can't, no matter how much of a bastard Batman is, we can't kill him. Without him, the balance of the Tri-ni-set would be gone, and the world would be in chaos." Rogue said "And the Moon was away for too long, it's time for it to come back."

"But look at you! You're weak, you're dying, yet you still wanted to die more?!" Geo said disbelievingly "You might be selfless, Rogue, but there's always a moment where you can be selfish."

"But this is not the moment for me to be selfish, I will be one day, but not this time." Rogue said.

"Fu-Holy fuck...Forget it, you are involved into this now, there's no way to pull you out." Geo released a harsh sigh "If there's no way to pull you out, then we have to follow you to the end."

Rogue smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Geo." he said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Geo waved him off "You better not die on me." "I won't." the shorter brunette replied.

Both of them didn't notice that the Fates had planned a cruel plan up ahead, a plan that was specially made for them..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not publishing for a while, I've been busy with the main one at Fanfiction. I'm really sorry.

"You're back!" Syria smiled at both of them "Now where's my…"

He stopped when he noticed the tired look in the smaller brunette's eye.

Geo shot him a look before guiding Rogue back into his bed.

"The punishment-"

"Can wait. " Geo cut him off again "I didn't say it would be right now, it will be ready around 2 in the afternoon. Now sleep."

"But-"

A hand sneakily pinched the spot at the back of his waist, above the belt a bit, and the warlock was unconscious. Geo carried him bridal style back into his room.

"He won't be happy that you pinched that spot." Syria said, observing from the doorway .

"Someone's gotta take care of him." Geo snorted.

"Since when did you started to care for him?" Syria asked amusingly.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

The exorcist said nothing as he watched the warlock draft a blanket over his half quietly, as if he was afraid the boy would wake up.

"Because I already know that we can't stop him." he replied.

"That doesn't mean it's too late!" Geo snapped.

"Shhh, you'll wake him." Syria pointed at the frowning boy "We should talk about this outside."

Both of them sat in the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in Geo's hand, the other holding a small earring.

"This is the thing that Rogue had been keeping away from us?" he said disbelievingly.

However, he could sense the power inside this small earing. He couldn't identify what it was, but he was certain that it is strong.

Syria nodded, a different earring in his palm.

"There must be a reason why he is keeping it away. He is also wearing these earrings." Syria said.

"Different pair of earrings?" Geo said.

The ravenette nodded "Whatever he's doing, it would push him into a place where he is willing to kill himself."

"Damn him, can't he just not think about this shit for a day?" Geo groaned.

"Anyways, what about tomorrow? The HQ will definitely pull him back, they won't leave a valuable member out of their grasp." Syria said, putting the earring back into his pocket.

"Tell them the truth, tell them that Rogue is doing a stupid sacrifice thingy that requires to break the rules." Geo said lazily.

Syria looked at him incredulously "That would make them pull him back even stronger, isn't that what they've been looking for? one of the creators of the world."

"Then what are you suggest we should do?" Geo demanded.

"Somehow talk to them, Rogue wouldn't like it when we annoy them again, they would charge him for his 'irresponsibility for not taking care of this easy task'." Syria quoted.

"So in the end, he still has to take the blunt of everything." Geo concluded "Wow, I never knew trouble liked him that much."

Syria chuckled "You have no idea...So, how was the mission?"

Geo groaned as the exorcist chuckled in amusement.

"You just have to rub it in my face." he said before realizing something "Wait, how did you know my mission went wrong?"

"You groaned like you just went through being dumped by a lot of peanut butter while in a mission, so I just guessed." Syria said before running out of the apartment.

It took Geo exactly five seconds to understand what the black-haired exorcist just said before chasing after him.

"SO IT WAS YOU!?" 

-0-

The next morning, Rogue didn't expect a letter sent by the HQ coming to his way.

"What is it?" Geo looked up from his breakfast, bacon and eggs, oh yummy (that was sarcasm).

"They said they would let it pass." Rogue said in surprise.

Syria spit out his apple juice.

"What!?" he said in disbelief, this is just too impossible to be real.

"Let me see." Geo snatched the paper and read it "Holy shit, he's right."

"No cursing." Rogue warned.

"B-But how?" Syria said "They never let things slide away."

"...Wait." Rogue turned the paper around and read more "...Seems like Batman had more influence than I thought."

"Batman? Syria raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Forget it, it means you owe him another favor." Geo said, getting back to his breakfast "Why can't it be pasta, it's better than eggs."

"Except the bacons, though. They're good." Syria added.

Rogue rolled his eye "If you still complaining about breakfast, then go make them yourself...On second thought, never mind, you two would burn this apartment, or flood it, or made it explode. How come the stove got flooded last time?"

"Don't mention it." Geo said "It was a long story."

"...I'll let it slide. Now what do both of you want to do this afternoon. I've already finished the reports for you two, so I'm free today." Rogue said while reading the newspaper.

"Then let's watch movies." Syria suggested.

"Yeah, I heard there's a new movie at Netflix." Geo said.

"Sooo…" Syria drawled out "Netflix and chill?"

Bang!

"Not that kind of chill!" he protested while nursing the bruise that was forming on his head.

-0-

In the end, all three of them agreed on Rogue buying the popcorn.

On his way back, he noticed a certain stuntman walking on the street. But he was limping for some reasons.

"Skull-san?" Rogue called him.

Skull turned around and saw the kid approaching him with a bag"Oh, hey kiddo. Where are you going?"

Rogue noticed it right away that Skull was in pain. He could read body languages, no matter how professional Skull hides the injuries, it couldn't surpass Rogue's observant eye.

"You're hurt." Rogue stated.

Skull flinched, but he still kept the smile on his face.

"It'll heal in time." Skull waved it off.

Rogue narrowed his eye at that statement. No matter how much pain people inflicted on him, even he couldn't get used to the abuse.

Skull is lying.

"You're coming with me." he said before pulling the stuntman with him.

And Skull could only follow him.

-0-

"So what's the famous stuntman doing in here?" Syria looked up from his position at the couch with Geo slurping grape juice.

"He's injured." Rogue replied "Skull-san, I need you to sit down. Your leg is too injured that you shouldn't be walking, if this continues your leg will stop working."

"H-How did you know?" Skull asked, surprised why a boy like him would start caring like a mother hen.

"You should listen to him before he literally froze you." Geo warned him.

Skull sat down at the sofa next to them and Rogue went to the bathroom to get some bandages and other things.

"And make popcorn, will you?" Geo yelled back.

Skull fidgeted from his seat, Syria saw this and chuckled.

"There's no need to worry, Carcassa. Rogue's actually very caring to anyone who was hurt." he said "And you're just in time for the movie, we're watching Jurassic World today."

"Aren't you afraid or wary?" Skull asked.

"Anyone who Rogue brought back is not harmful, we trust him." Geo said while flicking over Netlix "Dude, seriously? Theyh ave Ouran High School Host Club on here? Why not Akuma no Riddle or Code Geass or something?"

"I did saw it somewhere on there last week, keep searching." Syria said

Rogue went back with the things he needed in his arms. He put the bowl full of popcorn on the table then kneeledn front of Skull. He rolled the sleeve of the pants up, frowning when a hiss left the stuntman's lips. As he predicted, Skull's left leg was badly injured. Two bullet wounds, various cuts and three large ugly purple bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Rogue asked softly while washing the dirt away.

"So-Some thugs. " Skull gritted out, the pain overwhelming him a bit.

"Syria, knock him out."

And Skull was knocked unconscious, what he saw before darkness completely covered his vision were a sad and worrying red eye.

-0-

Exactly an hour later, Skull woke up.

"Hu-Huh?" he stuttered, seeing the unfamiliar ceiling.

"You're awake." the boy, Rogue, said, a hint of relief lacing his tone "Here, drink this."

Skull greedily gulped down the water, his throat was burning.

"You have 4 broken ribs, an almost dislodged leg and one lung is almost unusable. Oh, and also a fever. How can you survive that?" seeing the uncomfortable look on the future holder of the Cloud pacifier, he quickly changed the subject "Anyways, wanna watch Netflix with us?"

"...Sure." Skull sighed, giving up on trying to understand the mysterious trio.

Rogue scooted closer to him and offered him some popcorn and snuggled close to him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Skull yelped, his cheeks heating up a bit.

"You're fever is currently very high, and I need to cool you down." Rogue said.

It was true, Rogue was surprisingly very cool. And he also earned two glares from the other two companions.

Suddenly feeling very childish, the stuntman shot them a smirk and focused on the movie.

And the day was passed with various movies watched at that apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Rogue, Geo and Skull has to go to the meeting.

"Who's driving this time?" Syria asked.

"I am." Geo grinned.

Syria stared at him for a moment before giving him a manual.

"I can't believe he's driving the car today." he mumbled "Rogue, why did you let him ride?"

"Because I'm driving the motorbike today, I just uploaded some parts, so I want to test it out." Rogue said.

The ravenette sighed and patted Skull on the shoulder.

"It's nice knowing you, Carcassa." he said before returning back to the living room.

Skull gulped, it can't be that bad, right?

How wrong he was.

-0-

Where are they?" Lal said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor.

"They must be held back by the traffic." Verde said.

Luce smiled "They are here!"

Sure enough, there was talking behind the big oak doors.

"Why didn't you turn!?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"We almost crashed into the building, you almost killed that old man, you almost let the car drove out of the road. How did you even got a driving license!?"

"Apparently, he scared that guy that he allowed him to pass."

The door pushed open, and Skull was looking so pale and so dead that they thought he was going to die right now. Geo was looking satisfied while Rogue was amused.

"What took you three so long?" Viper asked "You owe me for waiting."

"Geo and Skull was riding on a car and they got lost, so it took us more than expected." Rogue said "And Skull almost got a panic attack, too."

"How did you do that?" Reborn raised an elegant eyebrow.

"With his driving skills, I filmed it for you guys to watch too." Rogue raised his phone "Wanna watch?"

-0-

" _Watch out for the tree!"_

"This is a good entertainment." Verde smirked "Although I wonder how did the wheels could stand his way of driving."

"I made some ice barrier that could withstand his drifting first, then later I made some parts that could actually withstand his driving without breaking for only once." Rogue said "It was hard to find it."

" _Skull, put your hand out and grab that coke bottle!"_

" _I don't wanna die with my hand gone, thank you very much!"_

" _Come on Skull, you're the man that the Grim Reaper hates, you won't die by that simple thing."_

"He got a point there…" Lal mumbled.

"Hmm…" tapping his pencil on the desk, he checked the engines of the car "You almost ruined three restaurants, a movie theater and then a traffic light. You're paying it."

Geo waved it off, signaling that he is paying.

"And where's Batman?" Geo asked.

"He was there an hour ago. He want us to give you this." Luce gave them a paper.

_Ciao, you three._

_Since you were running around almost killing somebody, I decided to give you three the mission in this paper._

_Tonight, you will all try to retrieve the Crescent Sun from a famiglia, you will figure what family by yourself._

_That's not all, the next one is for you two, warlocks._

_You will find the right vessels for that statue too._

_Ok, I'm done explaining, so I expect it to be completed tomorrow at this time._

_Sign,_

_Checkerface_

_P.S. The statue is made by exorcists and it's about to blow._

Rogue frowned "This will be bad."

"Care to elaborate?" Fon asked.

"One, we are half-demons, which means those holy things are a no-no to us. It will injure us badly. Two, finding a vessel for a statue is quite hard, almost to impossible. Three, the fact that it's about to blow is the worst thing of all." Geo explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. How does a statue blow up by itself?" Skull asked.

"Well, you all aware that there are some things that are cursed or blessed right? Like the Black Orlov, the Hope Diamond and such. Those things have been cursed by their first owners will or contains their owner's power, if he or she wanted to. The Crescent Sun was not different, it was created by exorcists to protect themselves from demons and warlocks, made from two powerful exorcists, it's the most effective thing in the world that will destroy us or demons." Rogue said.

"However, if you store it in for too long, it will go on a rampage. Because the power is growing but the vessel is not, it will just destroy itself. Like how a balloon would explode if you blow too much air in it." Geo finished.

"Then how are we supposed to get the statue if we don't even know where it is?" Viper asked.

"It belonged to a small church 37 years ago, but then it was stolen by Vincent Weldon, an archaeologist." Verde said, showing them the information he founded "But then he was killed and the statue was long forgotten."

"...Wait, let me see the scene." Rogue said.

Verde nodded and showed him the crime scene.

The picture showed Vincent lying on his bed with a shocked look on his face, three arrows piercing through his heart and a club lying innocently next to him. There was blood dripping down the victim's head.

"Arrows with purple feathers...those are exorcist's arrows." Geo said.

Rogue nodded "Now we have narrowed it down, onto the next clue."

Reborn nodded "The Man In The Iron Mask had said we have to figure which _famiglia_ had stolen it. Which means the exorcist belonged to a famiglia."

"But that is not likely. The statue may have been turned into their place." Luce said.

"Or he could have keep it to himself." Fon added.

"..." Silence filled them all, trying to figure it out who had stolen the statue.

Skull took a glance at the picture, and pointed at the club.

"Why didn't the club has blood on it? If the victim was hit in the head, the weapon would have his blood on it. Skull said.

"...Skull-san is right...Wait!" Rogue zoomed the picture near under the bed. "Geo, identify it for me."

Geo plopped his head on Rogue's shoulder and nodded.

"Yup, it's a nunchaku." he said "And the only two in the exorcist lists that use nunchaku for fighting is…"

"Kenzaku Mahichiru and Thomas Clorand." Rogue said.

"How did you two know?" Verde asked.

"It is true that warlocks and exorcists are not partners, but after a big war broke out, a treaty happened between both sides. As long as none created chaos between the two, then they will work together. To prove that, they switch the files of each member of the side, old and new. It was spread out for high ranked warlocks to see in case they attacked." Rogue explained.

"Isn't that a bit reckless, to tell all about each other's information?" Luce asked worriedly.

"It is not personal, just about name, date, birth, and cases that they have done, the last thing is the main weapon that they use." Rogue said "And the only exorcist that belongs to a famiglia and use a nunchaku is Kenzaku Mahichiru."

"Now that we got the main point, let's start the mission." Reborn said.

"But what about Rogue and Geo, they can't go. The statue cannot be taken by warlocks." Luce mentioned.

"That is true, so it means it's the adult time to show their talents." Geo smirked "I'm pretty sure they could handle it themselves without the children's help."

Reborn smirked "Like hell we needed your help, kid."

"It's settled then, Rogue and I will stay here. This time, Luce will come with you." Geo said.

"Why?" Fon asked.

"Luce has incredible vision skills, using that as your advantage would be a good thing. And only Luce can tame the hitman." Rogue said.

"What did you say?" Reborn said, a dangerous gleam appearing in his eyes.

"If you don't care about that statement, then let Luce come with you." Rogue said.

"You're passing the line, warlock." Reborn warned.

"So you are proving the statement is true, right?" the brunette asked.

"Rogue, I want to stay here." Luce cut in.

"...Fine." Rogue sighed after a moment "It must be the vision you got that made you change your mind, right Luce-san?"

Luce nodded, she could remember it, Reborn getting in the way to block the gun shot, just because she couldn't move. She couldn't bear to let anyone hurt because of her. That would be more awful than her own death.

"I trust you, Luce-san." Rogue said, shifting his eye onto her "Don't let me put the trust in the wrong person."

_"Don't let me down, Sephira. I trust your judgement, but I don't trust the person you choose."_

Luce shook her heads at that familiar yet also not words, who exactly said that? No matter, she had to focus on the mission.

And the mission was started.


	8. Chapter 8

"...Why did you insult him?" Geo asked while they worked on the network.

"I wasn't." Rogue said sharply, tapping on his computer furiously, building up the securities and creating a map from the Quinka mansion "Just don't mention it right now, I'll tell you once we get back home."

Geo nodded, sitting back into the sofa and accepted the cookies that Luce offered.

"Alright, currently you are at the south entrance, head to the west side, there's an abandoned tunnel there, you can enter there once you break those obstacles." Rogue said "Watch out for mines, there are 15 of them ahead of you."

"He is really good." Luce commented.

Geo nodded "It's his specialty, he learned some of the basic skills of everything in case the situation needs it. He's just doing it to achieve for one goal."

"And what is that?" Luce asked.

"I can't tell you." Geo said "It's a thing that only he can say it. If I say it, it wouldn't mean anything to you."

Luce watched Rogue with worried eyes, the boy was full of mysteries, but he also looked like he carries the whole world on his shoulders. What happened to him?

"Oi, Rogue, did you get to the meeting today?" Geo asked.

"This morning. Apparently, some warlocks tried to rebel back, but they were quickly captured. Right now they are being questioned and getting their punishments." Rogue replied.

"What level are they?" Geo asked.

"They're just some level 6." Rogue said, now sitting back and sipping a can of black coffee.

Geo whistle "That high?"

"Your world have levels?" Luce asked.

"No, we just see this world as a game." Rogue replied "A world where you have to upgrade everything to beat the boss of the current level then head to the next one. This world was programmed into a simple game, where the highest will be replaced by the next generations. This world is nothing but a survival game."

Luce smiled sadly "You really saw it as a game?"

"Ah, a game with many uploads, a game with many upgrades, a game where your only purpose is to gain many experiences." Geo grinned "It's a world where in the end, only the protagonist survives, don't you think so, Giglio Nero?"

Luce nodded "I agree. This is a world where it is based on a game, but the point of view can be changed with just one change, you know."

"That is your own opinion. This game is a twisted game to us, where the strong survives and the weak just die." Rogue said "Fon-san, there's a camera there, can you press the side of the headset, I'm sure there's a chip in the headset. Yours will be turned off for a while. I'm going to hack into the system so I can get the real map of the mansion."

" **Real map?** " Lal repeated.

Rogue nodded, although they can't see it "What I obtained was just a prototype of it, the real map is hidden in the system. It's a real pain that their systems are a jigsaw puzzle."

" **Jigsaw puzzle? Are you for real?** " Skull asked.

"Yes, their systems are really a jigsaw puzzle, I managed to collect many pieces, but the remaining ones are in the system."

" **I understand.** " Fon said.

Fon's headset was disconnected and the chip was put in the camera.

"Huh?" Geo checked the area "10 guards on their way to your directions. Lal and Reborn can handle this, the rest should stay there and wait."

" **Roger.** " Skull said.

" **Tch, like I would listen to a kid's command.** " Lal said.

"...I received them, you can put the chip back to the headset, Fon-san." The screen popped up a jigsaw puzzle.

"It really is a jigsaw puzzle." Luce said.

"A puzzle without directions or rules, how long do you think you can put them together?" Geo smirked.

Rogue smirked back "A minute."

"Then...begin." Geo said.

-0-

"Hmm, so this is the Crescent Sun." Reborn remarked "It certainly is strong, to make both powerful warlocks to stay as far away from the statue as possible."

Rogue eyed the statue carefully while trying to make the barrier stronger.

"How can we search for the vessels if we can't even get near it?" Geo grunted "Should we call Syria?"

"That's what I'm going to do, but will Batman allow another player into this game?" Rogue said uncertainly "Syria might be an exorcist, but without the permission of the planner, this is a big disadvantage to us player. So this is…"

"A request." Geo gritted his teeth.

"Every game has a request, and we are not different from it." Rogue said while playing on his 3DS "Unless you are a rebel, that is."

"Then we have no choice left." Geo sighed.

"But I didn't say that we have to request him." Rgue said, putting his game away "We are doing his mission that he requested, and we are requesting him a _small_ favor. This is an eye for an eye."

"Honestly, I should let you handle these smart things." Geo said "You hear that, Batman. We have a small request."

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear." Checkerface smirked, coming out of the shadows "I'm surprised how quick you two can find the loophole in my game. Fine, I accept your little request, you can bring the exorcist here."

-0-

"Oh, so these are the World's Strongest Seven." Syria remarked "Have to give credit to Checkerface, he got some nice pick. So what do you two want me to do?"

"Crescent Sun, heard of it before?" Geo asked.

"Of course, it was known for all exorcists and still today." Syria said.

"So would you please lock that power for us, it's starting to peel our skin off, literally." Rogue said, showing him their burning skin.

Syria sighed "Fine."

Syria approached the statue and whistled.

"No wonder, this is a real beauty." he clapped his hand together "Seal!"

The aura stopped and Rogue could finally smack Geo upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Geo whined.

"For some reason, I noticed that your bank account has been sealed. Care to explain why, Geo?" Rogue smiled sweetly.

Geo gulped "We-Well that's because...I.."

"Don't tell me you wasted all of those money on some silly things." Syria snickered.

" **Geo.** " Rogue called " **Get ready to face Hell.** "

-0-

" **Electric Shock!** "

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Syria smiled "Another one, please?"

"Of course." Luce said, giving him another cup of hot chocolate.

'How can those two be so calm while Geo is being tortured like that? Are they even human?' Skull thought.

"Wonder what kind of electricity that warlock used to make him scream that much." Verde mumbled "And why do they have to do the punishment at the other room?

Syria chuckled "Oh, that's not an electricity, his punishment is very similar to an electric shock, that's why he called it that" he shuddered "Apparently, it is more effective than that technique."

"It's gonna rip off!" Geo screamed.

"Will you ever waste money again?" Rogue asked calmly.

"No, I swear on my demon life that I will never spend money on foolish things, so please spare me!"

"...Good."

The door was pushed open by Rogue, who dusted imaginary dust from his two bare hands.

"Now, back to the statue." he said "Have you figured it out what element does it have?"

"Element?" Reborn said.

Syria nodded "Like warlocks, exorcists powers are also based in the elements, so our powers are all limited. This statue is filled with Ice and Fire."

"Those two elements?" Rogue said "No wonder the aura was a bit familiar."

"Because they have the same elements as you, so the effect are lowered down, however, it could still kill you if you touch it" Syria warned "Now, to find the vessels."

He clapped his hands together again, then his green eyes glowed.

"Search." he commanded.

A dark green magic circled the statue, and two tendrils, one light blue and red, charged at around the room.

"What's wrong with it?" Fon asked, dodging the red tendril that came his way.

"It proves that the vessels are in this room that we're currently in." Geo said, rubbing his chest "It still hurts…"

"Wait, but I thought Syria was a warlock?" Skull said.

"He wasn't." Rogue said, blocking the blue tendril "He was a spy for the exorcists first, disguising himself to be like us. It was later then that he was found out. He was almost killed, but since he did nothing that damaged the HQ, they pushed him to me as a responsibilities."

Suddenly, the statue broke and the tendrils grew larger. It charged at Geo and Rogue before they knew it.

And pierced through their heart.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rogue! Geo!" Syria screamed.

Both of them fell to the ground. Blood pooled around the two brunettes, and their eyes wide in shock.

"Shit!" Syria cursed, creating two magic circle surrounding them "This can't be!"

"What's wrong with them?" Lal asked.

"It can't possibly be, exorcists powers that accept warlocks." Syria gritted his teeth "That's practically suicide, the exorcist's element will burn the warlock's element. In the end, the body will be nothing but a burning corpse. But why did the elements choose them out of many people."

"Maybe it's because of their elements." Verde guessed "I'm not surprised about that, Rogue said he has two elements, Ice and Fire, right? The Fire must have been transferred to Geo, seeing that he _is_ Rogue's half. Maybe the elements were desperate for another vessel?"

"But it never choose a warlock, that was the opposite of an exorcist." Syria snapped, trying to force the elements out of the bodies.

Rogue suddenly coughed out blood, his eye swirling from dull red to light blue.

Geo's eyes had been shifting red to purple, and he's been breathing frantically.

"Are they fighting it?" Luce asked, her eyes shifting from one to another.

"No, if they do, their elements will be ripped away from them, then Darkness will consume them, turning them into demons completely." Syria said.

"Maybe the statue wasn't made by only exorcists. Maybe it was made by warlocks, too." Viper mumbled "Remember what the state was wearing?"

"...Warlock's uniform." Syria said.

"So the elements were made by exorcists while the statue was made by warlocks, that's why they attacked Rogue and Geo." Reborn said.

"However, the statue is an unliving thing, while those two are living ones. Will they actually survive it?" Verde wondered.

"Oh, their appearance are changing." Skull said, pointing at both of them.

It was true. Rogue's hair had turned into pure white color and his eye had turned light blue, his skin paler than usual.

Geo's skin was a bit darker, his eyes a mixture between purple and red and his hair turned into a fiery red color.

"The elements are accepting them." Syria said, releasing the seal "I guess this is a good thing."

"What should we do now?" Luce asked.

"Now the hard part is over, I guess it's okay to patch them up and wait for them to wake up." Syria sighed.

-0-

They have been sitting at the room for 5 hours. Reborn, Viper and Lal had dismissed themselves to rest while the rest stayed to watch over the two unconscious warlocks.

"Everything seems normal now, except their body temperatures. Rogue's body had dropped into 10 degree Celsius and still dropping. Geo was an opposite however, his body had reached 50 degree Celsius and still rising, at this rate. Both of them will die by their own body temperature." Verde said.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Fon asked.

"I have never seen a case like this before. This must be a once in a lifetime thing." Syria said "If I call for the HQ's help, we'll get into a bigger problem."

"If they are so hot and so cold, why don't we let them stay near each other?" Luce asked.

"...I should have thought about that earlier." Syria said to himself.

Luce giggled at the embarrassed faces of the men in the room, who quickly got into work.

Once both brunettes were near each other, both of their eyes snapped open.

Geo lunged at the smaller brunette, crashing their lips together.

"Oh my." Luce said, her cheeks flushing.

Syria raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking out his phone for future blackmail.

Skull spluttered at the scene before escaping the room.

Fon looked away, if you look closely you can notice a faint pink hue on his cheeks.

Verde mumbling and writing down 'must be caving for sex after receiving power' on the notebook.

"Oh, their temperatures are getting back to normal." Syria said, looking at the monitor.

It was true, and also their appearances. Both of them had regained their previous appearances.

"Okay, you two. I have enough blackmail material not, so you two can break it up." Syria said.

"But he taste so good…" Geo sighed, licking his lips "It taste divine, and espresso, too…"

"Spicy, tasty…" Rogue agreed.

"Okay, since you two are done exchanging, how long do you two think you will have to do it again?" Syria asked.

"I don't know, probably a week or two, unlike two months." Rogue said "We will have to test it like the last time."

"Last time was painful, maybe we should try another way." Geo shuddered.

"Is there another way to exchange your elements? Because seriously, even though it's erotic, that is rather weird for me to see my two best friends, or one, making out each other." Syria said.

"Hmm...I suppose both of us can exchange it through sucking our necks. Your pick?" Rogue asked.

"Anyway is good, as long as I don't have to feel the burn." Geo said.

"You should take a rest, you have been watching over us all day now." Rogue said "We'll be staying here until we get use to the extra element inside us."

Luce, for some creepy reasons, smirked so evil that Rogue thought that her kind demeanor was fake.

"Now I don't have to worry about you running away." she said.

-0-

Rogue sighed "I'm already regretting that I said we're staying here."

Geo snickered "It's your loss, anyway, not us. Although I have to give Giglio Nero a compliment, though."

Rogue's clothed had changed into a simple white buttoned shirt and faded blue pants, but the shirt's a big oversized. He was currently on the bed, with a warning that the punishment will be very bad if he even thought stepping his toe on the floor, and eating rice porridge obediently.

"Who knew that threat would affect you, Rogue." Syria smirked.

"Because I already knew how scary it was while you don't." Rogue huffed "Now I can't even get down the bed."

"You're acting like a child." Syria reminded.

"I don't care, I want to buy a new book today." the small brunette said "There's a book I ordered back at the apartment. How am I supposed to get there now?"

"I'll go get it." Syria said "After that, I have a mission today, so don't text something funny while I'm doing my mission, Geo."

Geo shrugged "It's your fault for reading it."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to get your book then swing back here. Don't try to get out of the bed, Rogue." Syria said before going.

Geo and Rogue glanced at each other before the first once grinned.

"Wanna watch Turn Down For What?" he asked.

Rogue shrugged "I don't even know what video was that."

Geo climbed on the bed and plopped Rogue on his lap. He took out his Ipad and tapped the official video.

"...It's kinda catchy." Rogue commented at the first 5 seconds.

"Wait for it." Geo's grin got wider.

"Is he really banging everything in the room?" Rogue asked.

Geo, however, was laughing his ass off at the video.

Rogue continued to watch, his lips never stopped curving up.

-0-

"Rogue, Geo, dinner is ready." Luce called.

They heard footsteps going down the stairs and talking .

"I can't believe she actually hit his face with her booty."

"You know that was actually very disgusting, although amusing too."

"Have you seen the reactions of the teens?"

"No, maybe later."

"What makes you laugh so much, warlock?" Reborn asked.

"A music video." Geo said "So what's for dinner?"

"Sushi and hotpot." Lal answered.

"Sounds good to me." Geo said, pulling a chair for Rogue, who rolled his eye and sat down.

"So how's your rest?" Fon asked, who sat next to him.

"It was good, although un...Never mind." Rogue said, not wanting the anger the surprisingly scary pregnant woman.

Whoever said women are weak has no idea what he's talking to.

"Now that we have finished the mission. What do you think we should do the next four days?" Skull asked, taking a bite of sushi.

"I'm going to stay here until Luce-san allowed me to go." Rogue said.

"I'm staying with him, we haven't tested how long we can be without each other." Geo said.

"That sounds like what a lover would say." Reborn smirked.

"Viper-san, can you pass me the pepper?" Rogue asked.

"You will have to pay me for that." the illusionist said.

For some reason, it ended into a food fight that night, with Viper as the winner.

Rogue suspected it was because of his illusions, though.


End file.
